Phibian the Liar
Phibian the Liar, also known as Phibijan the Liar or simply that idiot who betrayed his entire race is an Afrometer turned Mohawkian terrorist and former leader of the Mohawkian race. He is an arch enemy of Jimmy the Wizard and one of the most dangerous strategists that Jimmy has ever faced. Life Phibijan the Enlightenment was born 182 years after the birth of Jimmy the Wizard as Phibijan the Enlightenment to proud parents Tearfeld and Juxt. His father Tearfeld was one of the highest ranking army generals under the ruler Timbo the Appendage and was instrumental in some of the war decisions that took place once the Afro-Mohawk conflicts began. The Seeds are Sown At the tender age of 87 (equivalent to a young child) Phibijan accidentally witnessed his father involved in a mass execution of over 4000 Mohawkian militants. His father has pulled the trigger which caused a huge cauldron of molten lava to pour over the captured enemies. This scarred Phibijan and caused him to slowly develop a hatred of his father and his race. When he became old enough, he convinced his father to begin early training of him as he "wanted" to become a prison guard to work in the same industry as his "beloved" patriarch. Phibijan was cunning though and began releasing Mohawkian prisoners behind his fathers back and blaming it on other guards, setting them up perfectly and incriminating them. Finally, when he was 196 years old, he was caught by his father freeing notorious Mohawkian pilot Jukid Pld Moktd. A physical confrontation ensued, with a disgusted Tearfeld willing to incarcerate and humiliate this abomination he had created. Of course Phibijan had no hope and was subdued. His father imprisoned him in his own personal dungeon, leaving him to rot. Fortunately for Phibijan, his work freeing Mohawkians had not gone unnoticed, and he was rescued and brought to Mohawkia. Defector Here he was brought before the king himself, Sakan. There he leaked all of the information he had learned from observing his father and gave them a massive advantage, as they now knew all of Timbo's primary tactics. Despite this, Sakan ordered Phibijan's execution, his hatred for Afrometers taking over. However, he was persuaded otherwise by his advisers who informed him of Phibijan's efforts in rescuing Pld Moktd, among many other Mohawkians. Seeing Phibijan's hatred for his own kind was genuine, Sakan took him as an adviser. Over the next few months, Phibijan grew closer to Sakan and their mutual disgust for Afrometer-kind formed the basis for a strong friendship. Phibijan the Enlightenment changed his name to simply "Phibian", abandoning the Afrometer spelling of his name and dropping his family name. Back on Afrazel he was branded as "Phibian the Liar", due to his treacherous actions. A Drastic Change Furthermore, he expressed to Sakan his desire to have his body physically altered to reflect that of a Mohawkian, not an Afrometer. Intrigued, Sakan had his best team devise a solution. At the age of 199, he underwent the ruthless surgical procedure. In order to lengthen his body from 3'7 to 6'5, drastic and unprecedented surgical techniques were implemented. His body was essentially dissected at each elbow and knee, with a rod implanted between each and the original hands and feet reattached at the ends. Then, all body fat was drained from his body and he was cut in half at the groin. An artifical torso was attached to double the length of his body and then his lower half was reattached. Long slender metal fingers were attached to the end of his original fingers. Due to the Afrometer afro being unshavable due to the strength of the hair follicles, Phibian had the skin ripped off his scalp with hairless grafts attached in their place, except for a thin strip of his afro that was left to resemble a mohawk. The surgery was immense, and Phibian nearly died several times, however, after two weeks in a post-surgical coma, Phibian reawoke in a new body. Rehabilitation Phibian's body was in unimaginably agonising pain, and for nearly 8 months he couldn't walk. It even took two months before he could properly lift his arms and use his new fingers. Incredibly sympathetic to Phibian's plight and gesture to the Mohawkian race, Sakan took Phibian and a few of his personal garrison away from Mohawkia to Sakan's resort palace on the Mohawkian allied planet Nunkope. Over the next 3 years, Sakan personally helped Phibian adjust to his new body, all the while increasing their friendship. One night, Sakan revealed the location of the Mohawkian royal fortune to Phibian. Throughout their time on Nunkope, Sakan was brought many messages from Mohawkia pleading for him to return, as the war turned fatally against them. Realising that under Sakan's leadership, Mohawkia was doomed to fail against Afrazel, Phibian realised that he had to choose between his friend and his aspirations. A Traitor to All With Phibian's rehabilitation complete, they returned to Mohawkia to find chaos. Sakan's disappearance during this time had not been taken kindly by the general public, and several revolutions had to be repressed. Sakan attempted to regain control, however it was clear even his most trusted, senior loyalists were starting to question his leadership. Phibian decided it was time to act. Whilst in Sakan's private work chamber in the heart of an active volcano, Phibian drew a poisoned dagger and thrust it into Sakan's heart. Stunned at the betrayal by the man he'd devoted the last 4 years of his life to, Sakan was tossed off the chamber ledge into the magma below, where he perished. A Fight for Leadership Phibian caused shockwaves when he publicly announced that Sakan had killed himself in his chamber. He asserted that he had attempted to convince Sakan to abdicate for the good of the people, to let a new king take charge, and that the weak Sakan had thrown himself to his death. He proposed that he take over as the new king, as unlike Sakan, he was not weak and not afraid of the afrometers and of Jimmy the Wizard himself. Unfortunately for Phibian, popular war commander Jurib emerged as a rival challenger. He denounced Phibian as the reason for Sakan's downturn in leadership, and argued that they conspired together to help the afrometer cause. Phibian refused to back down, giving rousing speeches that earned him enough support to not be whitewashed by Jurib. Finally, Jurib declared Royal Order #1, that in the event of a King's death, if no single candidate emerges naturally by popular support, all relevant rivals must face off to the death, with the winner crowned as king. Phibian, deeply fearful of any kind of face to face combat, secretly accepted defeat and fled Mohawkia for good, abandoning the Mohawkians to their fate. Personality Phibian is described as being extremely intelligent, especially in the fields of history and science. He was renowned for being a master at chess and would position his pieces in unbeatable positions on the board. He is also described to be very awkward around strangers and upon meeting him for the first time would observe an aura of untrustworthiness about him. He never found time for love, and most likely could never get a wife if he tried due to him appearing repulsive and mechanical. Phibian has a deep hatred of Afrometers and would go to any lengths to kill all of them. Contrary to this, he is occasionally fond of humans but this is not as strong as his deep resentment of Afrometers and he wouldn't hesitate to use humans to his advantage. Abilities